Turbo and Powerpuff Teamup
by Ragnaroll
Summary: The children of Max Steel meet the Powerpuff girls. Now these kids must team up to fight some vicious baddies.
1. OC Bios

**Well, these are my OC characters. I'm putting them together using Max Steel as a basis. Basically, these are the children of Max McGrath, and Sydney Gardner.**

Glory Gadget

Gloria McGrath (AKA Glory)

Age: 16

Tachyon-Human Hybrid

Partner: Mraca Gadnet J90T (AKA Gadget)

Home: Earth, Copper Canyon

Family: Max McGrath (Father)

Sydney McGrath (Mother)

Forge McGrath (Younger Brother)

Jim McGrath (Grandfather)

Molly McGrath (Grandmother)

Forge Ferris (Great-Uncle)

Rayne Martinez (Godmother)

Alejandro Villar (Godfather)

Abilities: Due to being part Tachyon, Glory has the ability to generate Tachyon Unlimited Radiant Bio-Optimized Energy (T.U.R.B.O Energy for short). This energy increases her physical abilities, and allows her to power up Gadget to make powerful Turbo modes. Glory's modes mostly mimic her father's.

Turbo Base Mode: Glory's base mode is white, blue, and more feminine than her father's, and her visor is more round at the edges.

Turbo Strength Mode: Glory grows three times larger, and becomes much bulkier. Her physical strength increases exponentially as well.

Turbo Flight Mode: Unlike her father, Glory's flight mode constructs wings made almost completely out of Turbo Energy, and her helmet gains a wing like design on the side. This mode also allows special travel.

Turbo Sea Mode: Glory's Sea mode allows her survive underwater, with the capability of making a mermaid-like tail.

Turbo Speed Mode: A self-explanatory mode, with different arm and leg armor, and a different helmet, this form increases Glory's speed several times over.

Turbo Stealth Mode: This mode allows Glory to become invisible, and completely untraceable.

Turbo Cannon Mode: A heavily armored form that, when charged, enables Glory to make a near unstoppable charge. This form does take a massive amount of Turbo energy, however.

Turbo Rocket Mode: A bulky mode with four rocket boosters, which can be used to fly, or to blast streams of T.U.R.B.O. Energy.

Turbo Clone Mode: Glory, in this mode, can create a nearly limitless number of clones with T.U.R.B.O. energy.

Turbo Heat Mode: Glory is equipped with two flamethrower nozzles on her arms, and can convert T.U.R.B.O. energy into flames.

Turbo Spike Mode: Glory gains a leaner armor, enabling ninja-like moves, and is bedecked in spikes made purely of solidified T.U.R.B.O. energy.

Turbo Titan Mode: A massive version of Glory, it allows Glory and Gadget to take on the biggest opponents from their size.

Turbo Nova Mode: Smaller and less bulky than her father's, this mode is still built to withstand the deep recesses of space.

Turbo Combo Mode: Glory and Gadget can merge their Turbo modes for double the powers.

Forge Hammer

Forge McGrath

Age: 11

Tachyon-Human Hybrid

Partner- Hmarr Telles HX909 (AKA Hammer)

Home: Earth, Copper Canyon

Family: Max McGrath (Father)

Sydney McGrath (Mother)

Gloria McGrath (Older Sister)

Jim McGrath (Grandfather)

Molly McGrath (Grandmother)

Forge Ferris (Great-Uncle)

Rayne Martinez (Godmother)

Alejandro Villar (Godfather)

Abilities: Due to being part Tachyon, Forge can generate and control T.U.R.B.O. energy. This energy increases his physical abilities, and Forge has access to Green T.U.R.B.O. energy, as well as blue, giving him a great deal of power. His Turbo modes are all mostly originally thought of himself or Hammer, with a few necessary exceptions.

Turbo Base Mode: Varying between blue and green as the glowing parts, Forge's suit always has black and white. His visor is curved, and has a heads up display.

Turbo Strength Mode: This mode is a bit bigger than Base Mode, with oversized arms and legs for super strength.

Turbo Aero Mode: A mode with four wings, and allows long distance travel. It can even reach the depths of space.

Turbo Chameleon Mode: A mode that allows Forge and Hammer to become invisible, and takes out sound from their movements. This mode can also climb up all kinds of structures.

Turbo Clone Mode: Forge and Hammer can create T.U.R.B.O. powered clones, even in their T.U.R.B.O. modes.

Turbo Shield Mode: A mode that allows him dual gauntlets and shoulder pads that generate force fields.

Turbo Shock Mode: This mode has edges on the helmet, elbows and knees. It has the ability to convert T.U.R.B.O. energy into electricity.

Turbo Gyro Mode: This mode has a helicopter-like helmet, turbines on the arms, powered by T.U.R.B.O. energy, and a rotor for additional flight.

Turbo Tactic Mode: This mode was built to search for the weaker points, and charge T.U.R.B.O. bombs.

Turbo Spike Mode: A ninja like mode decked out with spikes made of T.U.R.B.O. energy.

Turbo Battalion Mode: A mode built with four T.U.R.B.O. cannons, two for blasting, and two for flying, with two blasters on the arms.

Turbo Speed Mode: A slimmer, lean mode with an aerodynamic build, and super speed.

Turbo Aqua Mode: A sea faring mode with sea propellers and flippers.

Turbo Impact Mode: A mode with a cushioned torso, arms, and legs. The Mode has the ability to create a shockwave upon physical contact.

Turbo Virus Mode: This mode allows a massive increase in capabilities, and to send signals through the air to access machines.

Turbo Astro Mode: This mode is built to allow Forge and Hammer immense flight power with massive wings made mostly out of T.U.R.B.O. energy. This allows them high-powered deep space travel, and their palms can generate massive amounts of T.U.R.B.O. energy to blast. It is one of their most powerful Turbo modes.

Turbo Sentinel Mode: This mode allows Forge a powerful armor, with access to a near endless amount of T.U.R.B.O. swords.

Turbo Heat Mode: A flamethrower is equipped to each of Forge's arms, allowing him to convert T.U.R.B.O. energy to fire.

Turbo Warp Mode: This mode has panels that allow Forge to teleport.

Turbo Sonic Mode: Forge's armor has detachable disks in several places that can blast sonic waves.

Turbo Atlas Mode: A massive mode that allows Forge and Hammer to fight massive opponents.

Turbo Over Mode: An armored mode that allows Forge access to a variety of blades and blasters.

Turbo Combo Mode: Forge can fuse Turbo modes for powerful effects.


	2. Not a Chapter

**Necessary Update**

From here, these two will receive more Modes, but I am also accepting Turbo modes from others. Come one, come all! But nothing inappropriate. So, I would really appreciate more modes and ideas.


End file.
